Bathed In Blood
by Aquamonkey
Summary: One-shot. This will feature swearing, mild violence and a naughty scene so this is a warning in advance. Definite M piece. Rayne meets a man that she never wished to see again.


Bathed In Blood

Night 1

Tabris stood firm, despite her legs wanting to collapse from under her, tired from almost a days worth of walking. She looked at the newly conscripted Grey Warden. Loghain. That traitorous bastard that left Cailan and his army to die, and rot among the Darkspawn hoards. Yet why could she not look away? She berated herself for staring into this murderer's eyes. Their silver gleam, like metal, polished to the highest quality, yet no spark of life, nor happiness resided there. Only anger, and anger because he was caught.

Tabris found herself asking her mind many questions:

Why was she looking at him?

Why was HE conscripted. That makes a mockery of what the Wardens stand for. This disgusting old man should have been killed. That was the only thing he deserved.

Salvation through blood.

Why am I thinking like this? I have not a violent bone in my body. Yes I have killed thousands of people, Darkspawn, animals...people. Maybe I am just like him. No, NO.

She fell to the floor, the cold stone an alien smack on her tired bones. That was when Loghain's interest fell upon her, as he was put in a cell, hands shackled. Her hair splayed over her small face, it's brown revealing golden strands in the candlelight. Her hands pressed against the grey stone, alabaster skin glowing faintly. He smirked, the poor Elven bitch was tired. And he was not, with his new Warden increased stamina despite it being late at night.

Tabris shook, wishing that someone would bypass the fact that she was an elf and help her to stand. But her legs failed her again. And Loghain laughed, finding a sick pleasure from the young elf on her knees. "Oh so the Teryn does have a voice? I am surprised you did not speak sooner. After all, I hear you are a talkative prick. Can't keep your bastard mouth shut". Loghain laughed again, louder than before. "The elf has a mouth on her. Tut tut. Shouldn't your mouth be obeying some noble's demands, and crotch?" Now she laughed. "No. My sword shall embrace his throat if any man dared touch me. I do not care for humans. Their hate for my kind is based off of ludicrous lies told over many a year". He found himself smirking, she was a fiery young thing. "You should know your place. And it is on that very floor you are upon now. Filthy blooded whore". She grimaced. "A whore is someone who is rather fond of and craves the touch of another. I know not of this. I prefer my own hand compared to any other. And how is the lovely Queen Anora? Married to that fatherless young man that you despise so? Well, I'll bet plenty of coin that at least she is enjoying herself this eve". Loghain growled and saw red as the tiny elf stood up at last, a nasty smirk on her fuchsia lips. "Watch your tongue girl. Or I shall rip it out and make that bastard watch. Make his weak knees buckle and his face pale. He will ruin this country". Tabris' smirk never left her face. "This coming from the man who tried and failed to do that? How ironic. Your empty, beaten threats only serve to make me laugh. Goodnight Ser". He could barely control his rage as she walked away.

Day 2

Rayne sat down for some much needed breakfast. After an amazing night's sleep, she felt so much better. So when she almost skipped down to the dungeon, she skidded to a halt when she saw that someone had let Loghain out from his cell. She suddenly grew nervous. He was tall, fairly well built and looked very angry. She on the other hand was small, had a small build and looked like a scared animal that had run into a trap. "Ah Rayne, come, join us". The man who freed Loghain called her and she flinched. He know knew her name. "Who gave you the order to free the prisoner?" Loghain snorted. "I have a name, Rayne". The way he said her name was to make her fear him, but she would never bow to his wrath. "Shut up dog". The other man looked shocked at her words, only ever knowing a calm and peaceful Rayne. "Er, Ser Hezan wanted Loghain freed, so I complied". Rayne's face grew angry. "Ser Hezan? The Orlesian idiot with one brain cell? He has been here, what, a day and he is ordering people around? Oh Maker, mark my words, when I get a hold of him, he'll be praying to you that I don't hurt him. That 'order' is overturned, and if anyone says, an elf tried to overturn a human man's order, their jaw will be crushed under my heel. Is that clear?" The man gulped, and Loghain held back his laughter at this weak man who was terrified of a tiny, knife-eared, highly opinionated woman.

The Teryn was dragged back into his cell by his shackles and locked in again. Rayne huffed and was about to leave when the murderer decided to speak up. "Aren't you opinionated? Swearing on the Maker that you will hurt someone, and making a man squirm at your words? I rather like you. You are gutsy, brave. Though brave will get you killed, and gutsy will accompany you to your grave". Rayne walked right up to the cell bars, her frost blue eyes staring into his silver, evil eyes. "My grave? I am an elf, I thought I get no grave, if I did it would be unnamed and rotting in some dead woodland. And you like me? Don't make my stomach reject it's contents, it was rather satisfying after all. Oh, sorry, I guess bread and water didn't satisfy your bulk. An old man like you needs more nutrition, for those rickety bones". He smirked again and stood up, putting is face near his side of the bars. "Rickety bones that could still snap that pretty pale neck in two. That could still glide down your supple, young, lithe body, and still make you scream". Rayne felt sick and turned away from his degrading stare. Not sick because she hated what he was saying, but because she actually liked it, and her body reacted to his words. She swallowed the lump in her throat, fixed her tunic and hair and marched away from the vile man.

Day 5

Thankfully, Rayne did no have any need to visit the dungeon and so her nerves had settled. But, they way her body betrayed her, her legs turned to jelly at the mere way he deepened his voice, it sounded like it was filled with lust. Of course it was. Rayne smacked herself at her stupidity. I am young, carefree, he is old, bound and horrid, hopefully not many years are left in him. She felt bad at saying that, bad for Anora. But it seems like Father and Daughter didn't have much contact recently. She was clearly far too busy with the Archdemon slayer, her now husband, and Rayne knew that had to hurt Loghain. So she would rub it in, salt on his seeping wounds. She really was a nasty woman and that frightened her. But he goaded her, made her treat him badly. Almost like he enjoyed it.

She walked quietly done the stone staircase, it winded down and down, and when she reached the dungeon, she pulled out small knife. She walked up the to cell to find Loghain reading, his hands were no longer tied. He also twiddled the key in his fingers, laughing. Rayne readied her knife, he stood, calmly and almost gracefully and unlocked the cell door. "How?..." "Did I get this key? Well, lets just say I am smart, and the guard was not. He is now slumped over somewhere, crying like a scolded child". Rayne was far too quick for him, and he knife was over his clothed heart. "And what is that small knife going to do to me? After all, as you well stated, my 'bulk' would absorb most of what you threw at me. So go on then, little girl, lets see how nasty you can be". Rayne again outran him and swept his foot from under him, her knife grazing over his throat. "Whore". She laughed menacingly. "Reduced to intolerable words now are we? Use that 'clearly' extensive nasty vocabulary of yours and think of another word. Whore is such an ugly term for wanting constant pleasure. And if it's done right, it's good, so very good". She summoned a lighting bolt and zapped him with it, his stoic face failed to budge, so she did it again.

Eventually she tired of playing and her knife slit his throat, only lightly though, not enough damage to make him bleed out. "In a way, I am like you. Not that I abandoned and sent my King and his men to their deaths, but we are both bathed in the blood of others. And as much as it pains me to say this, we are somewhat alike". Then she started screaming for help, and three guards ran to her aid, picking her up and throwing the Teryn back into the cell, head first. A guard looked her over, to see if she was hurt. "He tried to kill me, he may have even killed a guard. He had the cell key". She feigned sobs and tears and smirked at her prisoner as the guards accompanied her out of the room.

Day 15

Rayne relaxed in the garden, laying on a thin picnic blanket. Loghain had been deemed too much of a threat and so was transferred to the other prisoners wing. That one was filled with thieves, murderers, rapists, people who avoided paying their taxes and molesters. It was no less than he deserved. He should rot with the disease ridden rats down there.

Night 28

Alistair had requested Loghain's and Rayne's presence at a ball he was hosting. Well, Anora wanted him there, he did not but arguing with her was like arguing with a brick wall, it wouldn't go anywhere. Rayne naturally accepted, wanting to see her dear fellow Warden friend again. She had dressed in a stunning emerald dress that clung to her figure in all the right places. She wore a special breast band that made her chest look a little fuller, gold earrings and dark green sandals. Her brown/gold locks were brushed so they fell softly, down to her waist.

Alistair had said he would not tolerate anyone being horrible to her, simply for her race. So if anyone dared disobey that, they would be removed from the ball. Rayne smiled as she bowed to him and Anora, even though both insisted that she didn't need to do that. And then Loghain entered and the room fell silent, Rayne being the only one to spot Alistair's eyes roll back at having to be civil to the man who walked away as his half brother was slaughtered by an ogre. Rayne tried to comfort him with a slight smile, but it did little to alleviate Alistair's increasing discomfort. Anora greeted her Father and Alistair shook his hand, managing to keep his punch reflex at bay.

The night was lovely. Everyone feasted on meat, vegetables and fruit and cream for dessert. Rayne spoke to many of the nobles, they of course asking about Loghain and how in Andraste's grace he was made a Warden. Rayne just shook her head, if it were her decision, she'd have chopped off his head at the Landsmeet, not caring who saw her do it. She ate some grapes and picked up her wine glass, sipping upon it's red liquid that reminded her of summer berries. Loghain pulled her into a corner and away from prying eyes. But Alistair spotted him, so instantly marched over there and stood on the other side of the wall where they were.

Rayne huffed and wriggled her way out of his grasp, only to be pulled back into it. "Great, from your usual lecherous ways, to now drunken lecherous ways. What does the traitorous, deceitful man want now hmm?" He wasn't drunk, in fact he had avoided any alcohol consumption that night. "You know damn well what I want elf". "Elf? Not filthy blooded? Or knife-ear? Have you finally cleared your vocabulary of insults?" He sneered, freaking her out, and he knew it. "The only word I have in my mind right now is Rayne. You do naught but insult me, your incessant prattle maddens me, but Maker hear me. Insult me all you want, but you have invaded my mind". Rayne laughed. "Like you evaded fighting and ran off like the little coward you are?" That was it. He raised his hand to hit her when Alistair stopped him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unlike Anora, I do not care for your life. But for her, I will spare you. But if you ever touch my friend like that again, so help me, I will kill you". Alistair took Rayne's hand and led her back to his little circle of confidants, Anora looking a little puzzled. Loghain left the party after that, but with a smirk. Whilst he had been grasping onto Rayne's fragile looking body, he had felt her heat up against him, and he knew exactly what that meant.

She may deny it, but she enjoyed his touch.

Day 50

It had been ages since Rayne had seen Loghain. He had started to go out on patrols with the other Wardens. Despite their protests at working with him, they had to accept it. Ser Hezan had gone back to Orlais, much to her delight. She did not like him one bit. Talking to him was like talking to mirror, all he did was talk about how amazing he was, and how lucky his wife was to have him, and be pregnant with their fifth child. Fifth? Ugh, I wouldn't even look at him, let alone give him ONE child.

The Warden patrol came back that day, bloodied and visibly injured. Rayne ran to find the healer and get some lyrium potions and bandages. She left Loghain to rot, but found that he had tended his own wounds, washed his hands, put a healing salve on them, bandaged them and drank a potion. Well, at least he's capable of that. After dealing with the men's wounds, she washed her hands thoroughly and sat down to have a cup of herbal tea. She spun around at the sound of the door latch being opened. It was Loghain, she knew from his scent. It was heavily musky, laced with leather and linen. Why did she know his scent?

"Rayne. I came to apologise for my behavior at the ball. A little late I am aware. You are under my skin, and refuse to leave my thoughts. But that did not warrant me doing what I did. And I am sorry for insulting you, and you are right to insult me. I deserve it, I know that now. I have made some foolish choices in my life. I do not expect your forgiveness, nor do I deserve it. But I felt this needed to be said". He left her room and left her speechless. Did he really expect her to fall for that 'apologetic' display. Was that supposed to endear him to her? Her mind did wander though, when she did get a look it did wander down his body. In fact, for a man she estimated to be at in his least mid forties, he didn't look too bad. She scolded herself for thinking that and got in bed, blowing out the candle and trying to let sleep take her.

Day 60

The past few days were spent in reflection. Rayne looked at her reflection in her washroom mirror as she bathed. Her brown and golden hair was now limp and wet, her light blue eyes were almost hazy in the mist the heat surrounding her created. She was no looker by any stretch of the imagination. She was short, her chest fairly small, her legs not long, her lips not very full, her neck was not elegant and dainty, even her skin was marred with some freckles and spots that refused to go away. Loghain said she was stuck in his mind? How? She had nothing spectacular, that made people stare at her with lust glazed eyes. So why? Why? Wait...oh no. Oh no, no, no, no! She remembered when he had a hold of her. One hand was near her thighs, and she suddenly warmed up, feeling a little heady and odd. Her heart had begun to thrum with any slight movement he made.

And this was the day, that Rayne realised. She had only gone and fallen for the old fool.

And she felt ill, very ill when her hand snaked down and nestled itself between her legs. She clamped her hands together, desperately stopping them from trying to sooth her of her aching center. She cried, and Loghain heard her, as his room was past hers. His heart wrenched at hearing that sound. Not for the first time, he wished he hadn't done what he had done. And then, maybe then, Rayne would care for him the way he did for her. He also wished to be 20 again. Then he'd have more of a chance.

The thin walls of her washroom meant she heard his footsteps, even though they were very quiet for a broad man. "Er, Loghain?" She was convinced that he wouldn't hear that through the fog of the room but he did. "Yes Rayne? Are you okay?" She decided to be honest. "No, no I'm not. Please come in". She got out of the bath and dried herself, throwing on a robe and wrapping the towel around her hair.

His nose was bombarded with the scent of roses and vanilla. Rayne just put her arms out and walked into his open arms. She cried against his linen shirt, it became a little see-through but neither cared. She choked back a sob and looked him in the eye. "I'm a monster. I barely recognise my own reflection anymore. I hate it, I want to hurt myself, punish myself because the people I have killed can't do that. I must do it for them. Maybe then they will cease plaguing my thoughts". She went to pick up her little knife but he stopped her. "Both of us are monsters. But what will hurting ourselves achieve? Maybe some relief, but that will always be temporary. Then what? Do we continue to desecrate our bodies? Or do we accept what we have done, learn from it and move on?" He was right. Rayne realised that the saying, wisdom comes with age applied to him. "You are right, I'm sorry, love. Er". The gravity of the word love just hit her and she squeaked. "What on Earth was that? A squeak? Haha. And I don't mind being called love. As long as I can call you it too". She smiled and hugged him again. "I love you, you old bat". He feigned upset but cracked up laughing. "I love you too darling".

Rayne stood up on her tip-toes and went to kiss him, but he turned away and she frowned. "Rayne, you are not in the right frame of mind to be doing that. There will be a time when both of us will be ready mentally, physically, spiritually for more". Rayne winked. "Spiritually? I never took you as being the spiritual type. And you are right again. Sorry for calling you old. If I really was bothered about that, I wouldn't be here". He chuckled. "No, I really am old. Most people barely make it to their 30's, let alone my age". She laughed and was glad she invited him into her room. She felt better in herself but still a little self conscious. "Loghain? Please don't be mad at me for asking this but what do you see in me? I've no curvy figure, no huge chest, I am not statuesque or...". He stopped her with his finger on her lips. "I care not about any of those things. Surely if I did, I would not be here with you. You are beautiful. Your skin glows with any light, your ice blue eyes express your feelings, and that ice pierced it's way through my steel guard, making the error of my ways even clearer than before. Your heart is pure. You are unique and you are you. That makes me love you even more. That and your fiery temper and colourful, crass language ahaha". Rayne laughed and mumbled a sorry against his chest. "Stop saying sorry love". You've nothing to be sorry about".

Night 100

After 40 days of going out, hunting slavers, shutting down illegal merchants and generally avoiding blood (praise the Maker there), Rayne was well and truly bored. She needed more excitement in her life, she needed him. So after dinner, she sat on her bed with a book, and yawned in sheer boredom. She threw the book and it landed on her chair. Her hand started exploring her body again, this time clothed. A knock on her door stopped her and she turned beetroot red. "Come in". "Rayne? Are you okay? You look rather flushed". Loghain put the back of his hand on her forehead, "No fever. Why can't you look at me? Oh. Were you?" Rayne's head snapped back to him and she nodded, overcome with shyness. "Ah. Nothing to be ashamed about. Though may I ask you something?" She nodded. "May I do it for you?" Rayne's blush turned even more vivid. "Yes. I want to, I want to make love with you. To feel the heat, embrace it. I am sure of this".

Loghain let Rayne take off his shirt first, to get her more comfortable, she brought his lips to hers and learned quickly how to kiss. He took things slowly which he appreciated. Her shirt was unbuttoned, and his hands slipped onto her back, which had always been a sensitive area for her so she hummed softly against his broad shoulder. Her back she disliked, for the most part it wasn't smooth, and it annoyed her but he didn't care, and just stroked down her spine. She nudged him and his hands went on the fastenings of her breast band. They were undone and her chest was exposed to his gaze when he moved away from her back. She bit her lip in nervousness, but she had no cause to be nervous. Her breathing quickened as he nodded in approval and his hands and mouth grazed over them. When he sucked a nipple, she moaned quietly and shrugged out of the shirt. He peeled it back for her, kissing her neck and shoulders as he did so.

His mouth connected with hers again and he taught her how to kiss and use your tongue. She laughed a bit, but when she mastered it, she loved it. Her hands wandered onto his chest, the sparse hair splaying a little against her touch. It had been a long time since Loghain had had sex, or been touched by anyone other than himself. So even in her inexperience, her tender caresses he admitted he enjoyed them. They were done with care and love. Her hands got a little ahead of themselves and she flinched. "It's okay". That reassured her, so her hands went back to his waist. His hand slipped over her trousers. as her's did his. She let his hands pull them down and she was left in just her underwear. Her stomach was toned, and almost flat, her hips were small, but he loved her the way she was.

He palmed a breast, which fit perfectly into it, and his other hand pulled down her underwear. Or rather peeled off, she was clearly aroused by what he they were doing. He buried his tongue between her lips and she squealed, earning a laugh from him. He came back up and played with her ear, biting the tip, her shivering underneath him. Both his hands now palmed her breasts and kneaded them gently. His tongue returned to between her lips and instead of squealing, she sighed. The pleasure built up quickly, and her breathing became ragged. He would have put his fingers in her but she was a virgin so he didn't. Besides, he knew she wouldn't want to lose it with his fingers, she could do that herself.

His name was called as she came, barely able to stop her hips from hitting him in the face. But he continued, feeling from her body language that she would come again. And sure enough, mere minutes later, she did, his name said louder from her pulled him up and undid the laces of his breeches, slicking her hand with her own wetness before rubbing him with it. It was soon clear that he could not get any harder, so she stopped and pushed him down and her tongue went where her hand just was. He relented but growled after a few minutes, tossing her over his shoulder and standing up, placing her at the end of the bed, her legs to the sides of his waist. She nodded and could smell the heated frenzy they had created. With a smooth stroke, he entered her and she clenched onto hip, more of a reflex then anything.

He stayed in and held her legs to steady them. He pushed in deeper and hit the barrier. Rayne grit her teeth as he pushed through it. It wasn't sore, it just felt a bit odd. But after what seemed like a long time, her inner muscles opened up for him. He moved, slowly but with intent. He could feel her inner fire, see it in her eyes, that if he gave her control, she would be a wild animal. So for now, he was in control. He thrust a little deeper, fully sheathing himself and both moaned. That he knew was the cue to speed things up.

He did and was rewarded with her delicious moans, louder and louder, her inner muscles clenching and releasing. She drove him mad, but their increased stamina meant both could handle extreme pleasure fairly well. She began to move back, against his thrusts and he growled at her, earning him a purr back. That made him blink, a purr? Oh he wanted to hear that again. He bent down to kiss her, the change in angle making her scream. She nor he cared about who heard them. The spot he hit pulsed, and pulsed hard, making her so slick, that he even struggled to hold on. She bit his lip, then bit her own and licked his lips. She purred again and again, his name rolling off her tongue. She screamed it and shattered around him, not stopping for at least a minute. It took all of his self control not to come after that.

He slowed his movements down, but she whimpered for him to speed it up again. He throbbed against that same spot, and she came again, only this time, she squeezed her muscles the tightest they would go as she howled his name. "You cheating thing. If it didn't feel so good, I'd be annoyed". She managed a quiet laugh and pulled him onto her, rolled him over and took control. She rode him and bent her upper body back, so he went straight up and into her womb. She winced a bit, but angled herself so it felt better. He would not last long now. He could feel the coil of pleasure in his stomach unraveling. She doubled her efforts and howled, he was hitting that spot again, but this time, she slammed against him and that undid him and her. Their names and curses flew from their lips as she went limp on top of him. But he just wrapped his arms around her and they stayed like that for a while.

Eventually, she moved off of him and cleaned herself and him up with a wet rag. Rayne snuggled against her love, her hand running lazily down his chest. "Alistair will be annoyed if he finds out. Anora, not too sure what she will think. Listen I am sorry for what I said about her. That was disgusting and crass". Loghain shushed her. "I know, I am not mad at you. I am sorry too, I haven't exactly been a nice person, well ever really". Rayne got on all fours, with her ass in his direction. "Not even mad a little bit?" She moved his hand onto her ass. "Oh really now?" She howled as he spanked her.

"Well you know, Grey Warden stamina and all that...ouch! Haha". He spanked her again and both erupted in fits of laughter.

Loghain thanked the Maker, he was allowed to be happy again, and there was no way he would squander it this time. He would devote himself to Rayne always.


End file.
